Fylariea Talvethren
'''' "Druids and arcanists have one key difference; the former is usually humble, unlike the latter. The very few druids that have egos tend to be either extremely good at what they do, or past members of the 'Being Alive' club. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I'm still alive." — Fylariea Talvethren Fylariea Talvethren was an enigmatic druidess-turned-subversive in the trifold service of the Cenarion Circle, Kirin Tor, and Earthern Ring. She is the sole survivor of the razing of Starbreeze Village and the bastard daughter of Gaerolas Talvethren. She is mated to the sorceress Keira Atterton and the mother of Isabel'anath Talvethren. A firm advocate in the importance of versatility in druidic practices, Fylariea specializes in the teachings of the Wild at their most extreme, supposedly crediting most of her prowess to a yet unnamed ancient that she claims embodies the spirit of the Wolpertinger. While all requests to officiate such a totem have been declined for political reasons, it cannot be denied that Fylariea is slowly beginning to take on very similar physiology to the most common description of said beast, though the origin of these mutations is no more then speculation. After receiving the blessing of the Night Warrior on the Darkshorehttps://wow.gamepedia.com/In_Darkest_NightIn Darkest Night Fylariea's normally questionable methods have earned her outright ire from her fellows in all aforementioned circles, the brutality normally employed in her work now uninhibited. Her already unconventional methods, practices, and beliefs have combined with a ruthless and savage mindset to earn her the condemnation of most civilized druidic sects, though no official attempts to stop her have been made as she does serve the interests of her affiliates, whether they approve of her or not. Biography Childhood Fylariea was born in the former Night Elven capital of Nighthaven, bordering the Lake Elune'ara in the Moonglade. Soon after and perhaps because of her birth, Gaerolas moved himself and his daughter to the newly grown world tree of Teldrassil, intending the move to be a new start for his lineage who already had a fair bit of a reputation in Nighthaven as social recluses. In his petition for employment, he was assigned to the Bane'thil Barrow Dens as their Great Warden.A Troubling Breeze Desc The duo settled in the more secluded Starbreeze Village rather then the more geographically convenient Dolanaar, chosen due to the more tightly knit and communal nature of the village when compared to the town proper, as well as being a prime candidate for teaching and learning the druidic arts due to it's out-of-the-way nature and proximity to the local furbolg tribe of the Gnarlpine. During this time, Fylariea was widely regarded as an incessantly curious and happy creature with nigh-unbound potential, eagerly devouring any knowledge that happened to be in her vicinity, regardless of format. She sat in on many lessons on the ways of nature and magic before her time in an unofficial capacity, but managed to provide work just barely subpar of her elder peers, which led many to wonder at her potential. Her proficiency with the arcane was far more potent then her affinity for nature, but this garnered much disapproval from her village elders and she was forbade from studying even nature magic further, as they feared Fylariea would delve deeper into the mysteries of the arcane, bombarding her with the classic tales of the Highborne in an attempt to cull her interest in such arts. Deprived of her passion, Fylariea became a mischievous figure with a fondness for pranks and causing problems one would have to use magic to fix, such as cutting out the lights in the lamps and replacing them with walnuts. One day while extremely bored, Fylariea attempted to cast a spell to charm one of the animals she was observing to bring it closer. The spell backfired and caused the mixture of arcane and nature within her to surface as astral entropy. Uncontained due to a lack of discipline, the magic fueled the blessing of Elune that dwells within all Night Elves that grants them the ability to see in the darkest nights, causing the lunar magic to briefly be hundreds of times more potent then normal. This effectively blinded her, leaving the elf panicked as she was forced to navigate by sight and scent alone. Her magic erupted over the surrounding area, charming both predator and prey alike to all come to her. The spell did not wear off until she made it to the Temple of Elune, where the Sisterhood dispelled the magic and attempted to heal the elven girl. Despite their best efforts, this proved impossible; the best they were able to do being to provide a weak mixture of divination and dreamsight to allow her to see auras so that she could still navigate fairly effectively - as in Teldrassil, even the buildings were alive. Not long after, the first major tragedy of Teldrassil - the Razing of Starbreeze Village - left her essentially homeless and orphaned. A village of civilians, not combatants; set upon by the maddened Gnarlpine tribe, twisted by the corruption lingering deep within Teldrassil's roots. Aside from Fylariea, hidden in a small cupboard her father used to hold potions in, the entire village was systematically exterminated, and many of their buildings demolished. Only the timely arrival of a Night Elf who had recently left the Shadowglen allowed her to escape up the road to Dolanaar using the path they'd cut through the throng of furbolg as an exit. From Dolanaar, she made the journey to Shadowglen, determined to avenge her father and follow in his footsteps as a druid, hoping to use the knowledge she'd gleaned as an entry application. Shadowglen Fylariea's application was extremely well received. With the Cenarion Circle's recent tenant change to allow female druidsThe Warcraft Encyclopedia: Night Elves, said druids were in proportionally high demand by the saturated community that existed in the name of balance. Very few details were posed of her life before Shadowglen, though she ran into several roadblocks due to her youth and the same magical proficiency that had scared her village elders being equally disapproved of by her Shan'dos. Despite this, Fylariea had not lost her passion for the magical arts and devoured all the knowledge she could get her hands on. The only lesson her Shan'dos did not manage to teach her was that of patience; despite the molasses-like teachings of Shadowglen's residents due to Night Elven culture's stagnancy, Fylariea refused to be satisfied with the slow rate, and pestered her teachers incessantly. She quickly grew to be a dually loved and hated figure; on one hand, she excelled at her studies, and was firmly embed in the upper echelon of her league; on the other, she had the patience of a fruit fly and could not tolerate even the slightest bit of boredom, slowly devolving into her troublemaking again - this time in a far more malicious capacity. Even magic sometimes could not repair the stuff she broke - some of which were feats in themselves. Rare was it for her to get into fights despite this, though the few fits of violence that did broke out usually resulted in reprimands for the elven girl due to 'excessive and cruel self defense'. During the years preceding the assault on the Dark Portal, Fylariea commissioned many things for private experiments that never seemed to bear fruit; black dragon scales, Qiraji hides - though whatever she busied herself with researching never seemed to have any practical use aside from simple acquisition of knowledge. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal was re-opened, Fylariea was sent away from the Shadowglen for a period of time to serve as a rogue agent for the Cenarion Expedition and get some very valuable hands-on experience that she seemed to crave. Despite the dying Outland, Fylariea still managed to grow and practically thrive, spending much of her free-time traversing between the Zangarmarsh and the western part of the Hellfire Peninsula where the Cenarion Expedition was based. She lays claim to an honorary membership of the Sporgegar for aid rendered to them. When she returned to the Shadowglen, she busied herself with researching samples of Zangar spores and other plant life of Outland, as well as mulling over ancient draenei star charts. The Nexus War and Northrend Invasion Upon the assault on Northrend, the Shan'dos of Shadowglen, used to the peace of having Fylariea absent - as well as morbidly intrigued by her capacity for learning, assuming it had to peak sometime - assigned her to a group of druids who planned to set up camp in the Borean Tundra and 'stop overhunting of the beasts there'. Fylariea was quick to learn that these individuals were in fact D.E.H.T.A radicals, and while their ideals at first seemed plausible enough, their zealous worship of animals and blinding hatred of all who opposed them quickly earned them little favor. Rather then letting her go home, however, they attempted to slay her after she was found sparing one of the Nesingwary Expedition's lives. She fled to the Grizzly Hills, and spent much time there drifting to and from. It was here that she acquired her first form, with the help of a wizened old furbolg druid - the form of a mighty den-matron grizzly bear, who wore the bones of her kills like ornaments on her back. It was also here that she was taught that arcane magic was not truly the horror she had been taught it was, as she happened upon several mages in her travels - one of whom she owed her life to. The mage kindly provided her a teleport back to the floating city of Dalaran, which marked her meeting with the Kirin Tor and her introduction to proper arcane magic. Xaxas, the Cataclysm She was not to stay for long, however. Soon enough, she was recalled back to Shadowglen to aid in the refugee efforts of the Gilnean Exodus. She was shocked at how the land had been ravaged while she was away, the news of Auberdine having been essentially wiped off the map almost impossible to comprehend until she was flown over it herself. The entire world had been quite literally uprooted. She busied herself in traveling between Shadowglen and Darnassus after the Gilneans were mostly settled in, gathering knowledge from the Harvest Witches and amalgamating their practices with her own druidic learnings. Too afraid to travel far beyond Teldrassil's boughs, she spent most the Cataclysm in intense seclusion, mostly consumed in her own studies. From the new Darkshore she coaxed a nightsaber's form and from the refugee wildlife the form of a Gilnean Raven. Later on, this form was replaced with that of the Stormcrow when she was sent to Hyjal to aid the defensive efforts there, which was also the catalyst for her acquisition of a treant form as an honorary nod to Aessina. The Mists of Pandaria When the Cataclysm died down, her Shan'dos reached their limit. With the new influx of students from the Gilnean refugees, they discharged her in a 'graduation' of sorts along with the rest of her appropriately progressed classmates, leaving them to fend for themselves in their various Rites. Fylariea found this a far more agreeable arrangement, anyway - now being allowed to freely roam the world. She took up mercenary work up and down the coast of Kalimdor, even as war erupted on the coast of Pandaria. She briefly made landfall in the Jade Forest once the fighting mostly moved away from there and found some interest in the teachings of the Tian Monastery, but she left, impatient with her lack of progress. Reopening of the Dark Portal It was not until the reopening of the Dark Portal and the Invasion of the Iron Horde that Fylariea seemed to tire of her homeland and set her sights on the far-distant Eastern Kingdoms, making her way back up to take a ship from Rut'theran to the capital of the Alliance, Stormwind City. Here, she engaged in much the same activities as she had on Kalimdor; engaging with Plagueshifters and learning their methods, as well as being more freely able to study the arcane away from prying, judgmental eyes. From the Plagueshifters she learned the basics of elemental magic as well as more traditional 'divine' and solar magic, and from the humans she was now among she learned much of the arcane. She was never satisfied, however, and was always experimenting with free-form magical manipulation, forgoing the traditional usage of spellspeech for the most part and instead letting her training in nature magic take theological precedence, personifying the arcane as she wielded it. The Fourth Legion Invasion Technically now a fully fledged druid, the invasion of the Burning Legion centered on the Broken Isles proved to be the first conflict Fylariea was directly and impactfully involved with. Finding those who thought alike amongst the Druids of the Moon, her commission rapidly went from being viewed as distasteful to being considered a blessing from Elune. Finally she was free to practice nature and arcane in peace, and even encouraged to do so - now being taught to wield celestial magic. In this, she found her 'niche'; what she was best suited for, all else aside. Much of her time was spent as one of Isoraen Nightstar's most zealous apprentices, the elf's natural ingenuity proving an incredible aid for her here. The Emerald Nightmare One of Fylariea's primary occupying duties during the first act was to fight against the Emerald Nightmare, in both Azeroth and the Emerald Dream. In this, she excelled; proving at least on a surface level more resilient to it then most. Her work and efforts against the Emerald Nightmare are nigh-legendary amongst the Druids of the Moon. Several times, her assigned unit attributed their continued survival to her holding the Nightmare at bay with single-minded determination, buying them the time needed to escape from it's grasp - even as she herself danced dangerously on the edge of corruption, holding her vigil regardless. Her efforts culminated in the slaying of Ysondre's consort, Lethon, as well as aiding heavily in the purging of the Dreamway in the fight against Ysondre herself. While she did not face the Nightmare Lord herself, more then one druid would name their success there to her. With the Nightmare cleansed, Fylarieas spent much time wandering the Dream, exploring far corners of Azeroth she had been unable to reach before by way of the various paths and portals. The Liberation of Suramar City Unfortunately, the immediate aftereffects of the Nightmare were beginning to become immediately obvious. Time did not pass in the Dream as it did in the mortal realmWarcraft Chronicle Volume 1; this simple fact of cheshire temporality meant that she both accelerated her studies by an uncertain amount while inside - while it may have been months to the observer, it was likely many years inside, where time does not truly pass. The elf who went in, however, was highly different to the elf that came out; with a new, almost sadistic side to her, merciless in her pursuit. She took that mentality straight to the front and became a fierce bogeyman to the Shal'dorei officials, imitating their own mounts and pets and turning on them when they least expected it, only to vanish into the shadows - or turn their own spells and starry magic against them. Around this time, she began to grow antlersThe Warcraft Encyclopedia: Night Elves and develop distinctly more golden eyes.Legion Zone Overview: Suramar Shadows of Argus While never setting foot on Argus itself, instead preferring to stay behind in Suramar and pore over the repositories of the Nightborne in search of long-lost knowledge in the ways of astral magic, she heard Eonar's cosmic call that reverberated through the stars as many creatures connected to nature did. While unable to assist - or indeed, even reach Elunaria - she promised herself that one day she would visit the home of the Lifebinder and see her refuge firsthand. Whether or not she actually did this is unclear. Silithus The damage wrought by Gorribal unto the world was immense, and like many druids Fylariea herself almost felt the pain of the sword sinking home as her own, as well as the insidious corruption she had grown to associate with the Nightmare seeping into her beloved Dream once more. While she tried to aid in the restoration efforts around the Wound, she proved inadequate for the job and was politely asked to leave, lest she cause more harm then good. This inability to be useful or even 'good enough' wounded her to her core, playing off of insecurities that dated back all the way to her childhood, though they had never been negatively expressed before as it was much easier to impress when she was young. During this time, she slowly became more and more distant from the Druids of the Moon, finding much appeal in the Talon's teachings - finding them more well-rounded, as they did not focus on one method of getting things done. Her superiors in the Circle seemed to agree that they were a good influence as well, somewhat relieved that she was beginning to have her violent tendencies culled - or so it seemed. When she applied for an official transfer of totems, no one was truly surprised - and it was accepted outright. Sometime during this period, Fylariea was a part of the third round of thero'shans to learn to appease and bond with the sacred form of the Lunarwing Owl, the messenger birds of Aviana and ferries of wisps to the Night Warrior. She rose through the ranks of the Talon, going from Skysea Wanderer to Starcaller of that same sect in only a scant few months, finally peaking as a reserve unit of the Talonguard. The Blood War War of Thorns When the Horde's plans became clear, the Talon sent aid in the form of colliers to aid the defense against the sudden onslaught leveled against Ashenvale and Darkshore - coal runners, taking out priority targets and scouting out enemy statistics. Here began to manifest the first true conflicts between Fylariea and her superiors; while they gave orders and expected them to be followed, Fylariea's personality rebelled instinctively against authority figures, endangering both her and the units she worked with as she held justice over the safety of her fellows, and often struck out rashly against Horde targets abusing their prisoners. When the Horde scaled the mountains of Felwood to pincer the Darkshore from both sides, Fylariea was among the first to defend; arguably because her current home was in Lor'danel at the time. Her celestial magic cut swathes through those who opposed her; few could dance as she did between her starry patterns for long. But as impressive as such a display was, it was little more then that. The Burning of Teldrassil was the first major shock Fylariea experienced that exposed her to the true horrors of proper war. She had seen atrocities, to be sure, but while fighting what she considered to be monsters, not necessarily a faction she had previously stood against the might of an all-consuming enemy with. It shook her to her core, even as she watched and witnessed the burning first hand - guiding as many as she could to the portals before she herself was forced to admit defeat herself, having inhaled much smoke and being more useless then useful, given she could not actually fly and was thus severely handicapped. After, Fylariea grew sickly; a combination of lingering damage to her body from fel and Nightmare corruption, as well as the smoke she'd been exposed to. Healers seemed to exacerbate the illness, until it was found that it was not 'illness' at all; rather, her body was beginning to amalgamate traits of her druidic forms, mutating and twisting in the way that potent magic doesWorld of Warcraft: Glyphic Letter. First were the scales, popping up on her bust and on her wrists; then her fangs and her hair, the latter growing massive amounts per-day. Healers could do little aside from stabilize her as she morphed and changed, day to day; until misshapen, alien wings forced themselves from her back in an agonizing process. The Cenarion Circle called on the aid of adventurers who entered the Dream around her and found several pockets of lingering corruption tainting her soul; while this was purged, it is expected that the mutations are permanent.RPG Sourcebook: Dark Factions - Nightmare Druids Fylariea did her best to aid during the Battle for Lordaeron, but given her mutations she was in little condition to fight, and had to content herself with providing remote fire from the back line with celestial magic. The blight did little to help matters, though she was able to save several sentinels from it before being forced to retreat herself using the magic taught to her by the Plagueshifters. The Isle of Tír na nÓg While in recovery, Fylariea began to search for land deeds to replace the home she had lost, and happened to stumble across a very old, cheap land deed for an island off the south coast of Teldrassil and to the north of the Bloodmyst Isle. When she inquired and then investigated, she found a long-extinct volcano with an intact network of lava chambers providing an access route up from the base of the island's beaches all the way up to the caldera. After extensive cartographing and excessive abuse of hearthstones, it was discovered that the caldera, despite being high enough to be incapable of supporting most larger animals, was actually verdant and alive with ancient foliage that had been preserved, nigh-untouched, since the Sundering. The Dream held sway, and there was mana in the water; inquiry of ley line maps from the Kirin Tor showed the island would have been on top of a leyline nexus until the Nexus War. While it supported ruins of settlements, apparently abandoned due to the difficulty of access, being the only way up was a four hour walk as flying and portals both were mostly ineffective, Fylariea still fell in love with the place. She dubbed it the Isle of Tír na nÓg, and set about repairing and making the structures her own. Kul Tiras While Fylariea was absent for the first few weeks of the Kul Tiran campaign, word was soon to reach her ears about the strange magic wielded by the Drust, as well as from a few informants of appropriately neutral parties of the ways of the Raptari. After finishing her repairs and christening of her new isle as well as acquiring appropriate deeds, she managed to get a hearthstone array set up to a custom set of runestones to bring her home without having to make the walk - which in turn gave her the confidence to make her way to Kul Tiras to explore for herself. She met with the Drust Thornspeakers, and aided in the securing of Drustvar as well as battling the Heartsbane Coven. Afterwards, she embarked on a long journey to observe the Raptari wardruids, and met with their loa Gonk. Battle for Darkshore While neither taking part in the Siege of Boralus nor the Arathi Highlands Assault, Fylariea did take notice when the lady Tyrande Whisperwind put out her call to arms for all loyal to the Kaldorei cause. She made her way immediately to sign onto the Army of the Black Moon, eager for revenge against the Horde for the crimes she had witnessed them committing and hoping to end the war before the Horde could convince the Zandalari to join their cause, wishing to continue her studies of the Raptari. When the Army made landfall and the Black Moon shown down upon them, granting all present the blessing of the Night Warrior, perhaps the most blessed was Fylariea. While she did not gain as much physical power as her fellows, she instead became a pseudo-singularity, becoming a sponge for magical energy so potent that anything that crossed into her body magically would simply be converted into pure energy and absorbed. This solved her long-standing issue of having to balance her magic so that her eyes did not burn themselves out; rendering the point moot. The blessing, as it reshaped her eyes, also healed them so that she could see as her sisters did. Elune's power also 'corrected' her current mutations, making them anatomically and proportionally correct, as well as mutating her further to compensate; adding a new one as well, the druidic mark of Lady and Child between her antlers henceforth, restored whenever her antlers are in season.The Well of Eternity, Chapter 8 It is unclear if the blessing has restored her aging process to normal. The resulting carnage that Fylariea wrought was immense. Now uninhibited from her moral qualms and restored to her maximum possible potential at that moment, Fylariea held nothing back, employing everything in her arsenal in furious display against the Horde champions who held Darkshore. The Army of the Black Moon, newly empowered, swept forward and laid waste to the Horde, hunting down those who fled mercilessly and leaving none alive, employing entirely new levels of cruelty and redefining ruthlessness and savagery. This change was not lost on Fylariea; but it is arguable that putting the Night Warrior's wrath into an elf with already violent and egotistical tendencies is not a good idea. Soon after, she fell out with the Skylord of the Talon; essentially renouncing the totem as a whole and seeking her own path, officially declaring herself a subversive. She struck out on her own, only resurfacing recently to attempt to lay claim to an as-of-yet nonexistent totem, apparently in honor to a Wild God embodied by a wolpertinger. As neither the creature nor any such Wild God have been observed to exist, it was dismissed out of hand as being a play for more political power in the Circle. She grew slowly more and more distant from the Circle and her other affiliates, growing reclusive and introverted and turning her attention to remote issues that seemed to have little bearing on the war efforts as a whole, something that irritated her superiors to the extreme. As she grew more distant, she came to be spoken of amidst the Circle like a bogeyman; vigilante justice made manifest and sating the Night Warrior's wrath. Some viewed her as a failure, wasted potential; others view her as a lunatic, psychotic and unhinged for a lack of control of the power she dabbled in. Many try to employ her as a warning to youngsters about why one should not dabble with the arcane without care. A select few almost idolize her, but they keep quiet about their views. Battle for Dazar'alor Fylariea actually had no idea that the Battle was happening, did happen, or would be happening, and missed out on it entirely aside from the recounting of heroic deeds of notable Alliance heroes. Her seclusion and self-interested research rendered her largely 'out of the loop', and she instead found out the hard way when she attempted to go over her research results with the Raptari and was ran out of the city by a horde of very angry dinosaur druids. She holds quite a measure of anger for the Zandalari as a result of this 'betrayal', and instead went back to her research of various Drust practices; easier now that the Thornspeakers are an official part of the Alliance. Appearance Fylariea's form, while formerly fairly stereotypical of female Night Elves aside from the too-bright eyes and antlers that rose gracefully from her hair, now seems as some bastardized amalgamation of both elf and beast. Standing almost a full head shorter then her fellow elves and with ears perhaps disproportionate even by her people's standards, she sports the ashen complexion and darkened optics of one blessed by the Night Warrior. Her hair is extremely thick and fluffy, described as a feathery texture that lends her deceptive extra height. When casting astral magic or expressing emotion, it is noted that her eyes seethe with pinpricks of silver equatable to stars. While usually going mostly unnoticed as her preferred standards of attire tend to cover her mutations, they are immediately obvious for most of the year and are not unduly difficult to perceive in the summer months, even when her antlers have shed for the season. Scales cover a large portion of her upper chest and her wrists, and her fangs are disproportionately long, containing a venom that acts as a very powerful anesthetic - enough to kill a gnome or small child and severely fatigue a large male tauren. Three sets of wings are described as sitting on her back, attached at the shoulder blades and various ribs in a 'scale' fit; proportioned as if she as an elf were the bird they came from. The top pair are those of a Lunarwing Owl's, the middle those of a Stormcrow, and the bottom pair those of a Gilnean Raven. When not in use, they fold together compactly, forming a false sort of over-shoulder cloak with the top pair and leaving the middle pair to form an 'elytra' of sorts for the lowest pair. Regardless of what form she chooses to take, she always has a singular piece of jewelry, like a collar - a bronze choker around her neck comprised of gears set on a black leather band. Runes are carved into the teeth, and between each gear hangs a bronze chain, which she dangles charms with sympathetic value. This functions effectively as a personal identifier or 'dog tags' for the druidess, and also allows magical bonds between her and those whose charms she possesses. When viewing her aura through the lens of divination, Demon Hunter sight, or Dreamsight, she most commonly appears as an inversion of how she looks when viewed normally - a completely vantablack cutout of her form in sharp definition, contrasting the fuzzy glows of most souls. Some have noted that when facing the aura 'head on', her eyes render; right orange, left blue, and both extremely bright. She has been varyingly described as smelling of vanilla, mint, freshly cut grass, or crushed pine needles. Personality Fylariea is a steadfast and determined subversive agent of the Night Elves. She tends to display a variety of personality traits depending on present company - or lack-thereof - and is extremely manipulative, tailoring her presentation to serve her goals, whether it to be to gain social partners, irritate someone into leaving her be, or convincing them to help her. Incredibly intelligent and ammoral, Fylariea views herself above most she interacts with, but will not refrain and will even openly offer aid to those in need depending on circumstance. She enjoys sharing knowledge and learning new things equally, and has several active thero'shans at any given time. She prefers to be in control of any given situation she happens to immerse herself in, actively going out of her way to ensure the best possible outcome to serve her aims and pursuing her endgame with single-minded determination. If the consequences for failing to achieve said objectives are severe enough, she is not above torturing even her own inner circle on a psychological (And more rarely, physical) level if they compromise her endgame. Fylariea is deathly afraid of being rendered situationally impotent by chance circumstances beyond her control and fears losing control more then anything else. Despite this, she is not irrational, and is willing to listen to reason so long as the alternative presented still achieves the same outcome. She claims integrity as the most valuable character trait someone can possess. She takes violations of promises and being lied to very seriously, outright severing contact with people and even getting violent with them in select cases. She is quick to anger and extremely stubborn. Once she has made a decision or judgment, or set her sights on something she wishes to persue, almost nothing will sway her from achieving it eventually. She holds no malignance for the Horde as a whole and will openly converse with them if approached, but she resents the Zandalari - particularly the Raptari Wardruids - for their supposed 'betrayal' in turning on her after the Battle of Dazar'alor. She views the Forsaken as abominations to the cycle and does not tolerate their company, actively attacking them on sight. Death Knights are in a similar boat, saved only by their status as allies in the Alliance. If encountered in the wild, however, she has no qualms about arranging 'accidents' for the undead, regardless of faction. In combat, Fylariea calls on arcane and nature to aid her in battle. She relies on complex patterns of deadly, compact 'bullets' of astral magic to mesmerize her enemies and carve massive swathes in their ranks, viewing it much like a game in it's own right, like a cat toying with it's prey. When forced into a situation where it is immediately necessary to kill her opponent, she falls back on more traditional astral magic, using nature magic to heal wounds she takes and ward off damage. If she believes she will be overpowered, she will usually use her spells and abilities to flee and return with help. She has displayed the ability to summon both a water elemental and a void walker to aid her in combat, and is proficient in falling back on more shamanistic combat if druidic methods prove ineffective. Quotes * "There is a sickness, a trap amongst druids; that which lures us to become cancerous to the planet, blind to its suffering as we only see the Dream. To perpetuate a single stage of the cycle is not true balance. They call us a disease, a plague; but they fail to realize that they drain the world dry even in her most desperate hour of need." (To Myst) * "If you look for it, the cycle is everywhere. Day and night, life and death, light and dark, order and chaos. What was will be, and what will be was; do not worry so much about either, hmm?" * "We are a beautiful, gestalt harmony; symbiotic with the world. Take great care not to become a parasite." (To Midsomer) * "Look at the priests who specialize in the tenants of discipline. Now /there's/ a balance role model." * "Don't you ever assume how far I'm willing to go for them (her loved ones), because I've already come a very long way and I'm not stopping now!" (To Lethon in response to a taunt) * "From all death, life springs forth again. Fires help the forest grow back stronger and more resilient then before. So too will we." (Responding to a Night Elf's furious inquiry as to how she could reference Teldrassil so casually.) Greetings * Y'ello. * Hmm? * How do your stars shine? * Intriuging. * Need something? * You are welcome here. Pissed * Cease and desist, before you cease to exist. * You tread a dangerous line. * Intolerable whelpling! Leave me be! * Oh, good. I was looking for a new test subject. * Have you no sense? * Ugh, what do -you- want? * Have you ever been exposed to flesh eating bacteria? No? If you'd like to keep it that way, stop. * Begone. * You waste my time! Farewell * May the stars guide you. * Walk ever in the night. * Don't die! * Dream well. * 'ware of mad hamsters! * Be safe. * Until next. * Good night! (If evening) * Good light! (If morning) Aggro * ♫ There you are~ ♪ * I control the battlefield, not you! * Violence is an unfortunate but necessary solution. * Like the stars, you too will fall! * Anu'Teldrassil! (Post War of Thorns) * I will rip out your heart! * I will make this swift. * Your Dream is ended. I am the Waking. Victorious * All things in their place; and now, you in yours. * This fight was over before it started. * I'm outside of time and space, but I'm afraid you're just out of time. * You should have read your stars. * ... and /don't/ come back! (To demon hunters and warlocks) * This has been a long time coming. (Death Knights) Defeated * This isn't... what I saw... *Ah... I'd hoped... there'd be stars. *... My Lady... you do see me. *A temporary victory... enjoy it, hero. *It cannot end this way! (Retreating) *So you... are real. Notes and Trivia * Fylariea no longer ages. Instead, she develops mutations as she gains in years. These mutations may also be what kills her eventually, as they are seemingly random. * Whether the mutations are a result of Nightmare corruption or Dream exposure is not stated. Both interpretations would have the same effect.Malfurion Stormrage, World of Warcraft: Malfurion has Returned! Human Orphan says: Wow, you sure don’t look like any night elf I’ve seen before! Human Orphan says: Our orphan matron says druids can turn in to birds, cats, and bears, but you look like a combination of all of them! Human Orphan says: I see what you’re doing. You’re gonna take all of the druid forms and make them into one super-form! Malfurion Stormrage says: No, little one, it’s nothing like that. My spirit spent many years in the Emerald Dream while my body slept, and it started to take on attributes of our animal forms. Human Orphan says: The Emerald Dream doesn’t sound like a place for me. What if it turns me into a turtle? I’ve always wanted wings, though… Malfurion casts a spell that gives Randis white wings. Human Orphan says: Wheeee! I’m a bird-boy! Randis runs around in excitement with his temporary wing buff. * Her mutations go deeper then just surface aesthetic. Her bones have become porous and lighter, and the bronchae in her lungs have air sacs along them. * Fylariea can speak almost every language aside from Titan, Shath'yar, and Demonic. * While classified as a druid, Fylariea is also proficient enough in arcane to be classified as a mage. As elemental magic is nature, she can also call elementals to her aid in combat as well as employing elemental magic. * If the blessing of the Night Warrior was removed from Fylariea, her own magic would likely tear her apart. * Dispelling Fylariea causes undue agony. See above. * Fylariea's 'aura' is actually a magical event horizon; any magic that trespasses over does not come back, assumedly absorbed. * It is heavily implied Fylariea may be older then she lets on and that her documented history may not be entirely accurate. She makes personal references to many events that she should not have been able to witness. * Fylariea is capable of casting in her animal forms. * While not capable of speech, Fylariea employs the use of psionic projection to the area around her to communicate via thoughtspeak. * Fylariea is almost entirely resistant to poisons and completely immune to disease. She can still act as a carrier for the latter, however. * Fylariea could theoretically use Light and Shadow magic via the solar fire of An'she and the lunar Light of Elune,The Sunwalker Kodo's eyes and war-drums noticeably emit red and orange flame, while in contrast the saddle emits faint waves of golden light. Tauren Sunwalkers exist. The Sisterhood of Elune exist. as well as abuse her connection to the life around her to turn nature into fel magic.The Comic Volume 4: Hard Choices ''"We will use the injured gryphon's life force to power our fel magic." '' Demon Soul, pg. 465: All life had been drained from the tendrils. Peering around, Malfurion saw that the field for as far as he could see was dry and black. A pair of trees stood leafless in the distance. Fear at what he had done made the druid shiver until he felt the stirring of life beneath the earth. The roots of the grass still live and, with the earth's help, they would soon grow new, mighty stalks. The trees had also survived and, if given the opportunity, would create for themselves new leaves. The night elf sighed in relief. For a few desperate seconds, he had imagined himself no better than the Burning Legion.She does not employ either Light or Shadow in her combat arsenal as a rule, however, and does not dabble in fel. * The Undead make her physically nauseous to be around. Physical contact gives this sensation to the Undead, as well. * Due to the nature of her sight, she can see through illusions unless supported by transmutation. It is about on par with Demon Hunters' sight. * Fylariea has an almost irrational hatred of the Bronze Dragonflight, and seems to fear the Green. * Due to how her aura works, she is almost impossible to heal. However, she is capable of healing herself. * Fylariea may become a Dreamform when she dies.World of Warcraft: Stormrage, pg. 200 * Fylariea used to aspire to become a professional battle pet tamer. While this no longer seems to be the case, she does retain an arsenal of animal companions scattered throughout the world. * How Fylariea has a daughter despite being mated to another woman is not explained. * Fylariea's favorite flavor of pie is raspberry. * Fylariea smokes dreamleaf recreationally. * Fylariea often makes implications that she is omniscient. However, she mostly does this as a psychological ploy to get people to reveal information by implying she already knows it. Gallery See Also Ariesmordu, the Wyrm in Waiting References External Links WoWPedia Imgur__FORCETOC____NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Druid of the Moon Category:Druid of the Talon Category:Druid of the Wild